24 de Septiembre
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para rudebox. Han pasado dos años desde que Penny se mudó a ese apartamento de Pasadena persiguiendo sus sueños... Pero acabó encontrando otra cosa. Sheldon/Penny. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Big Bang Theory_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

24 de Septiembre.

Penny no tenía esa fecha marcada con un redondel rojo en el calendario, pero la verdad es que tampoco le hacía falta. Con su coeficiente intelectual de 98, la chica no era muy buena en ecuaciones, ni siquiera era buena en entender la mayor parte de las conversaciones de freaks que mantenían sus vecinos, pero si algo se le daba bien eran las fechas: la camarera raramente olvidaba un cumpleaños, un aniversario o simplemente un día remarcable en su vida.

Semi-tumbada en el sofá verde de su pequeño apartamento en Pasadena (California), la aspirante a actriz podría jurar que, por muy listos que fueran, ni Leonard Hofstadter, ni Sheldon Cooper le daban ninguna importancia al 24 de septiembre. Estaba segura de que si le preguntara a Leonard por el significado de esa fecha, de forma que el científico no se percatara de sus intenciones al preguntarle, éste respondería alegremente, totalmente seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo que habían pasado exactamente dos días desde el cumpleaños de Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón, y que también era el día en que Jack Shephard descubrió que Kate Austen era una fugitiva.

Ya se imaginaba la escena, ella fingiría fascinarse escondiendo una expresión de sorpresa y decepción, y si Sheldon estaba en la habitación actualizando su perfil en Facebook con frases como "Sheldon Lee Cooper 1 - Leslie Winkle 0", "Sé lo que hiciste en 1995, Wil Wheaton" o simplemente pavoneándose de algún nuevo descubrimiento frente a sus compañeros de investigación; lo más probable es que señalara a Penny que el 24 de Septiembre era una fecha muy significativa en muchos aspectos y que de todos ellos, Penny parecía estar horriblemente desinformada.

- Por ejemplo - diría Sheldon, volviéndose hacia ella en su silla de despacho con un ligero aire de superioridad - 24 de Septiembre de 1493: Cristóbal Colón comienza su segunda expedición al Nuevo Mundo. 24 de Septiembre de 1852: se hace la primera demostración del dirigible. 24 de Septiembre de 1960: Anubis (asteroide 1912) es descubierto por Cornelis Johannes van Houten…

Por Dios santo, de sólo imaginarse la escena ya le daba dolor de cabeza, la mayoría de las veces oír a Sheldon pavonear de sus conocimientos (cosa que hacía en cada ocasión que podía) era un sufrimiento insoportable que sólo se remediaba cuando Sheldon decidía callarse, lo cual hacía porque se había quedado satisfecho de sí mismo, no porque notara que molestaba a sus amigos.

Sí, Sheldon podía ser un freak insufrible y extraño, pero a la vez… Penny negó con la cabeza y se dio un leve masaje en la sien: cualquier persona que conociera a Sheldon Cooper le diría que estaba loca al pensar que, en el fondo, el excéntrico físico era adorable. Porque a pesar de los defectos que tenía (y no eran pocos), en el fondo siempre se había portado bien con ella: aún recordaba cuando resbaló en el baño y Sheldon la llevó al hospital a pesar de no tener ni idea de conducir (al menos no-virtualmente). La camarera esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordarlo, al final acabaron cantando a dúo la nana de Sheldon para cuando estaba enfermo: "Soft Kitty".

Vale, estaba drogada, si hubiera estado en su sano juicio nunca le hubiera pedido que le cantara esa nada para dormir, pero… Casi agradecía que el efecto de los analgésicos la hubiera empujado a hacerle esa petición a Sheldon, y estaba segura de que, si el físico no hubiera desaparecido algo azorado después de terminar la nana, Penny habría acabado diciéndole que le cantara "Soft Kitty" hasta que amaneciera o que en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que no era tan incordio como parecía a simple vista, o que cada vez que se despertaba estaba deseando ir al piso de enfrente para volver a verle. Pero eran cosas que nunca le diría, al menos estando sobria. Aunque no parecía tan mal plan al pensarlo dos veces, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le había ido a la madre de Leonard en ese aspecto con Sheldon…

- Demasiado bien… - musitó la rubia para sí misma con aire distraído.

Miró el reloj: era demasiado pronto para ir a casa de Leonard y Sheldon, tampoco quería parecer una plasta que estaba todo el día apalancada en una casa que no era la suya, comiendo de la comida china que pedían los chicos y tal… Aunque sabía que a Leonard no le importaba en absoluto, es más que esperaba que la chica apareciera en cualquier momento por su puerta: ojalá Sheldon despegara algún día los ojos del ordenador cuando ella entraba en su casa, aunque fuera para echarla diciendo que ese día tocaba ver la película de "Star Trek" con los comentarios de Leonard Nimoy.

Un familiar golpeteo en la puerta de su piso trajo de nuevo a Penny a la realidad:

- Penny

Dos golpeteos más:

- Penny

La camarera sonrió para sí misma mientras se incorporaba para abrir la puerta: ya sabía perfectamente quién era y podría abrirle la puerta en ese mismo instante, pero le encantaba la particular forma de llamar a su puerta que tenía Sheldon Cooper. Se oyeron los dos últimos toques:

- Penny

- Sheldon… - contestó la rubia abriendo la puerta con gesto divertido.

Y allí estaba Sheldon Cooper, tan serio, larguirucho y con tan poco pelo como siempre: Penny se preguntaba quién aconsejaría al físico sobre su peinado o si solamente buscaba parecerse más a su venerado señor Spock. El joven tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente y miró levemente a su alrededor:

- Buenos días - dijo finalmente con esa voz tan aguda que se le ponía a veces.

- Buenos días - contestó Penny, poniéndose todo lo firme que podía como si fuera un mayordomo - ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Necesita ayuda con una ecuación, señor?

Sheldon puso los ojos en blanco: estaba claro que Penny y él nunca dejarían de picarse mutuamente, eso les gustaba demasiado.

- Dudo que pudieras servirme de ayuda con alguna ecuación con un coeficiente intelectual que no llega a 100... - explicó Sheldon mientras permanecía prácticamente inmóvil en la puerta de Penny.

- Por dos puntitos… - añadió Penny, haciendo un gesto con los dedos de señalar y pulgar indicando lo poco que le quedaba para llegar al nivel.

Sheldon se indignó mentalmente y durante unos microsegundos pensó en explicarle a Penny que el método para medir el coeficiente intelectual de un ser humano era bastante más complejo que unos "puntitos", pero probablemente la camarera no lo entendería y no quería perder demasiado el tiempo.

- Ahora en serio, ¿qué quieres, Sheldon? - dijo la rubia apoyándose con el hombro de forma distraída en el quicio de la puerta.

El susodicho volvió a tomarse su tiempo para contestar, Penny pudo notar como el físico presionaba levemente las puntas de sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos:

- Me preguntaba si estarías interesada asistir a una demostración de mi departamento - explicó Sheldon poniendo mucho énfasis en el determinante "mi", y se apresuró a decir - Puede que quizás tu cerebro se vea desbordado por tantos conocimientos ilegibles para ti, pero…

- Un momento, echa el freno - dijo Penny, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Me estás invitando a un acto de tu universidad?

Sheldon asintió de inmediato, tenía un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo: se le notaba más que nunca cuando no le dejaban hablar o se ponía nervioso.

- ¿Va en serio? - preguntó Penny, mirando por detrás de su vecino, buscando al resto de los chicos muertos de risa o una cámara oculta.

El físico volvió asentir con la cabeza:

- Y después me gustaría pedirte la revancha en el Halo 3

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse sonoramente:

- ¿Aún te acuerdas de la paliza que te dí?

- Penny, no seas simple, yo lo recuerdo todo… - dijo Sheldon, como si le estuviera explicando aquello a una niña de tres años en vez de a una joven de veintidós - Y fue una victoria totalmente cuestionable, ya que el botón "A" estaba obviamente inutilizado después de que el mando izquierdo sufriera una caía causada por Howard la tarde del 23 de Febrero de 2008...

La joven asintió impresionada y se encogió levemente de hombros:

- Hablando de Howard, aunque ahora tenga novia no me fío mucho de él… Sigue mirándome de una manera que podíamos catalogar de… Repugnante - acabó diciendo la aspirante a actriz.

- Oh, Howard no está: se ha ido con Leonard y Raj a la universidad a pasar la noche aprovechando la conexión de 20 megas para intentar filtrar el trailer de la próxima película de Tim Burton y subirlo a Youtube - puntualizó Sheldon, gesticulando mucho con la cabeza.

Por unos momentos, Penny no podía creerlo: Leonard, Howard y Raj no iban a estar en casa; Sheldon la estaba invitando a una demostración de su departamento para después volverle a dar una paliza al Halo 3... E iban a estar solos.

- ¿Habrá comida china? - preguntó Penny, poniendo cara de detective de una serie cutre.

- Del Palacio de Siam, como siempre - asintió Sheldon, cada vez menos nervioso.

- ¿Y te quedaría tiempo para ver "El caballero oscuro"? - inquirió la joven sabiendo que estaba dando en uno de los puntos débiles del físico: Batman.

Su excéntrico vecino parecía quedarse mudo por unos instantes, y añadió:

- Había pensado en la tercera temporada de "Doctor Who", pero también me vale

Tras hacer como que se lo pensaba unos instantes, la rubia dijo:

- Me gustaría mucho

Durante unos instantes, la aspirante actriz hubiera jurado que había dejado al físico sin palabras, pero finalmente éste habló:

- De acuerdo, pasaré por tu casa a las seis en punto… - afirmó con su voz ligeramente aguda - Y cuando digo en punto, me refiero a las 18:00, no a las 18:01, ni 18:45...

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Penny asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

- Bueno, hasta entonces - dijo Sheldon con nerviosismo.

La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de ver a su extraño vecino cabecear ligeramente y desaparecer tras la puerta de enfrente con más prisa de la normal. Puede que fuera un bicho raro, puede que fuera algo torpe a la hora de pedir lo que ella creía que era una cita, pero no le importaba: en ese momento no podía sentirse más feliz, jamás había pensado en que pasaría el día del segundo aniversario en su piso solamente con Sheldon Cooper, y por iniciativa suya. De repente, algo en lo que no había pensado sobresaltó a la joven:

- Dios, no sé qué me puse el jueves anterior - murmuró la joven antes de desaparecer dentro de su piso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí: sabía lo maniático que era Sheldon con respecto a la forma de organizar el vestuario de cada día.

Ajeno a los problemas de su vecina con la ropa, Sheldon Lee Cooper estaba frente a su ordenador, editando la página de la Wikipedia del 24 de Septiembre y añadiendo a la lista de acontecimientos importantes:

24 de Septiembre de 2007: Penny se muda al piso de enfrente


End file.
